The invention relates to a system and method for selecting clearly defined picture elements of a picture displayed in a video screen display by use of an operating element that is rotatable rotated about its longitudinal axis.
For this purpose, it is basically contemplated to provide a “search beam” and to move the latter by way of the operating element to the respectively desired picture element. This may be difficult, for example, when only a few picture elements are present in the picture on the video display and may lead to long moving paths and durations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method which permits rapid and reliable movement to clearly defined picture elements of a display.
The invention achieves this object by a system and method for selecting clearly defined picture elements of a picture displayed in a video screen display by use of an operating element that can be rotated about its longitudinal axis. The operating element can be rotated with stop positions. The operating element controls a search beam rotatable about a center, whose angle of rotation changes with each stop position. The angle of rotation is variably adapted to the position of the picture elements such that the search beam hits exactly one clearly defined picture element in each stop position.
As a rule, the operating element is rotatable and includes stop positions. By use of a search beam, which can be rotated about a center, and its angle-of-rotation change adapted to the position of the clearly defined picture elements, the angle of rotation can be variably adapted to the position of the picture elements such that the search beam hits precisely one clearly defined picture element in every stop position.
A movement to precisely one picture element takes place per stop position of the operating element. When the respective picture element is hit by the search beam, additional information of the respective picture element can be illustrated on the video screen. This can automatically take place, for example, after a defined time of several seconds if the search beam stays on the respective picture element, or can be initiated by an axial movement of the operating element.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.